


Jake's Story

by Elise_Green



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Green/pseuds/Elise_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all heard the story of Jericho, how the world as we know it ended with twenty-three strategically placed nuclear warheads. We've heard the struggles everyone went through and the battles they overcame. We've heard everything there is to know about all the characters.</p><p>Or have we?</p><p>Jake Green is known as the town bad boy, always getting into trouble and putting those he cares about at risk. He is known as the trouble maker in Mayor Green's family, the child who would do anything to escape.</p><p>What was Jake hiding in Santa Barbra when he left and why won't he tell anyone the truth? Why, when asked when he wants his grandfathers money, does he get all defensive and leave?</p><p>What secret could possibly be so great that he couldn't tell his own family?</p><p>Now is your chance to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake's Story

"My, my. Jake Green." Laughed a voice from behind me. "What're you doing back in good ol' Barbra?" 

 

I spun on my heels, a smile spreading across my face when I saw who it was. "Timothy." I stated, reaching my hand across the gap between us. "Good to see you."

"Where you been all this time?" He chuckled, pulling me in for a hug. 

"I was, uh, out and about." I replied cryptically, scratching my cheek slowly.

"Right." Timothy smiled as he ordered another drink. "Anywho, I guess you're gonna disappear soon again? You always do."

"I'm here to stay this time." I grinned and accepted the beer, savoring the ice-cold liquid on my tongue. "There was something I had to see to before I could settle down, but it's sorted now. I'm all good."

"Was it to do with.. you know? The army?" Tim asked cautiously. I nodded briefly before drinking down some more beer, closing my eyes against the cool wind. "And it's okay now? You're not gonna risk your life again?" 

"Nu-huh. Like I said Tim, I'm here to stay. You're not going to get rid of me that easy." 

"Good!" 

 

I looked towards the horizon, remembering the last time I was sat here and the piece of paper I had in my pocket. How it had all changed my life with a few words. The paper was still pinned to the inside of my jacket but, as I got on the plane home, I swore I would never set foot in another war zone again. The cash sat heavy in my pocket and Tim's words washed over me, barely meeting my ears as I drank in the peace. I could feel wind brushing my skin and the air was almost silent. Gunfire was a sound of my past, a sound I'd never hear again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or many of the plot lines but I do own this story in itself. The similarities between the show and this work of fiction are placed there to give the novel some flesh, not to steal creative work from someone else. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
